


Nightmare in Silver

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [29]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Dream sequence!, Offscreen death (mostly implied), Time Travel, oh look is that foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: The Jims have a backstory.Told in a dream sequence because what else would it be told by?





	Nightmare in Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that Who Killed Markiplier took place in the late 1920s-early 1930s, seeing as that was the only time period I've heard confirmed (ish I don't really follow these things but whatever).  
> So yeah. Time period. Yay!
> 
> Title from my sister's favorite episode of Doctor Who.

Flip. Turn. The blankets lay on the floor in a clump, the only sound in the room the subtle sounds of shifting. 

_ Trees. RJ’s footsteps were ahead of him, he knew. But.. something had him on edge. He dismissed it to be the fact that it was nearing night. He couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he was being… watched. _

_ There had been reports of gunshots in the surrounding area. There was a story here, he was sure of it. So RJ’d done what any good reporter did and got onto the scene with his brother, bypassing the police and the law in the process. Maybe not the most intelligent thing, but… it wasn’t important. This was the story of their lives here. But the house seemed familiar… had they been here before? It was too dark to see properly- _

_ They both jumped as the heavy sky, which had been teeming with grey clouds and a light drizzle, cracked with lightning.  _

_ “C’mon Jim. There’s a story afoot. I’m sure of it.” _

_ So he followed, periodically wiping the lense of his camera with his sleeve. It wouldn’t do for all of the video to get ruined because of a few raindrops, would it?  _

_ The fact that the camera was probably ruined already didn’t even register as they moved through the grounds and into the house. The door was unlocked.  _

_ It opened with a creak.  _

Now, if this had been one of his usual dreams, he’d wake up here, the only remnant the unusual feeling of being watched by something… sinister. Maybe go see if Chase was awake for company.

But it wasn’t his usual. There was a complete story to unfold. So he dreamt on. 

_ The foyer was muddied- like somebody had just come back from an evening jaunt, regardless of the weather.  _

_ RJ immediately knelt down and touched it, bringing it to his mouth.  _

_ “It’s fresh Jim! And… coppery?” _

_ There was dark red mixed with the splatters on the floor. The bad feeling only worsened. But he didn’t mention it. They had a story to record, after all.  _

_ He followed his brother, who followed the splatters on the floor- until they reached a sitting area of sorts. Next to it was an office, that looked like it had been the work of a madman, scribbled notes and newspaper clippings on every place they could be- there was one even attached to the lampshade.  _

_ He absently turned away from his brother- _

_ And jumped back at the fact that there definitely had not been a person there seconds before. _

_ The yellow-shirted man grinned, but there was something frighteningly unstable in his eyes.  _

_ “I don’t think I know you!” Then a frown. “Do I know you?” _

_ The two of them backed up a few steps.  _

_ “No, you don’t-” _

_ “We’re just-” _

_ “-reporters, you see,-” _

_ “-didn’t know that anybody was-” They were cut off. _

_ “Oh it’s alright! I have a few friends around- I’m sure they’d like to meet you!” And he was off down the hall, rambling about a detective and… an attorney?  _

_ Shit. An attorney. They’d get in so much trouble- _

_ “Jim?” _

_ They looked at each other before nodding. They needed to get out of here.  _

_ They were just creeping their way into the foyer again when- _

_ |Who are you?| They squeaked in surprise before they noticed the man standing on the stairs, his voice almost seeming… layered. That didn’t occur in nature. Were there speakers or something? And what was with the getup? It wasn’t the 1920s. In fact, the entire house seemed to be that way... _

_ “Oh, we’re just-” _

_ It was at this time that the other man burst back in, this time rambling about how the detective wasn’t playing nice and: ‘Is pretending to be asleep, that rapscallion!’ _

_ He had a feeling that that friend of his was the reason for the gunshots.  _

_ They had just stepped into a madhouse.  _

_ |Why don’t you two join us for dinner?| _

_ It was almost eight… but there didn’t seem to be room for argument. A late dinner it was then. _

 

_ \--------- _

 

_ The soup was cold and thick- like it had been leftovers from the day before. But it was edible, so they ate. It would have been rude otherwise.  _

_ The table was filled with silence.  _

_ |Who are you?| The suited man seemed slightly more… there than the other. _

_ “Um… freelance daily event storytellers?” _

_ |Reporters?| _

_ “Reporters.” _

_ |I see.| He didn’t seem angry, which was strange. They were trespassing, after all. |What day is it?| _

_ What? He blinked. “Um… Thursday?” _

_ |I meant the date, but thank you.| _

_ He looked at Jim. “October 14th?” _

_ “I think so.” _

_ |Oh. Good. Not much time has passed then.| There was a very distinct… ‘out of reality’ feel around this guy. And the man in yellow- they had a feeling if they spent too much time around him they wouldn’t know which way was up anymore. Or what year it was.  _

_ It was 1973, right? _

_ The dream started to grow more disjointed. Scraps of conversation, small clips like they were segments of a slideshow-  _

_ There was the passage of time, but it was almost unfelt. They stayed young, the evening dragging out years. Time fluctuated into a tangled mess they had no way of unraveling. They had their fun with trying to unravel the mystery. _

_ They emerged 42 years later into a world that they had no hope of understanding.  _

_ So Dark, the man in the suit, and Wilford, the man in yellow, took them in. There was shock, yes, but also understanding as their existence solidified and their world narrowed. They were characters out of time. Their memories were just that- a backstory with no actual tangibility. Their lives were just segments in a video series. It was… hard to wrap the head around, sometimes. _

_ Had the same happened to them too?  _

He awoke, less abruptly this time than usual, but very discombobulated. He looked at the clock. 

7:38. Someone was probably awake downstairs. 

He took a Rift down, not feeling up to walking. The suited man- no, Dark, sat in his usual spot at the dining table. Here and now. When was now?

“What year is it?” If there was anyone else in the room they would have laughed, assuming he was just tired, but Dark understood.

|2019.|

“Thanks.”

|Not a problem. Coffee?|

Mmm. That sounded really good right now.

“Please.”

He wasn’t even going to bother with the accidental time travel shenanigans that sometimes happened with the Rifts. He just needed to focus on the here and now. No accidents, no people-

EJ appeared in the doorway, his expression… off. Confused. Like something felt different. A colourful scarf almost touched the floor. That was new.

“Day?” Speak of the devil.

He checked his phone. “Sunday.”

A groan. “Not again...” He whined.

Then he took a step back and disappeared. Dark raised a brow at him. He sighed.

“Rifts in spacetime. Sometimes the time happens. We’re usually within a few days of where we’re supposed to be though. Usually a return trip does the trick.”

Silence. 

|I don’t think you five will ever make sense.|

Good. Making sense was boring. Less confusing, sure, but boring. 

So he just grinned and returned to his coffee. Mmm. Cinnamon. 

He was already a little bit feeling better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!


End file.
